Dingodile
Dingodile is the former supporting antagonist-turned supporting protagonist of "Crash Bandicoot Adventures" and an ally to Team Bandicoot. Voices * Naoki Tatsuta (Japanese) * Jeff Bennett (English) * Yamil Atala (Latin American Spanish) * Luis Soto (Castilian Spanish) * Enrique Hernández (Catalan; As Enric Hernández) * Michel Tugot-Doris (Seasons 1-2); Alexis Tomassian (Season 3); David Krüger (Season 4); Gilbert Lévy (movie) (French) * Paul Sarrasin (Canadian French) * Tobias Müller (German) * Pino Ammendola (Italian) * Scott Rodrigues (Portuguese) * Jorge Destez (Brazilian Portuguese) * Liu Jie (Mandarin (Taiwan) Chinese) * ??? (Mandarin (Mainland) Chinese) * ??? (Cantonese Chinese) * ??? (Korean) * Ole Fick (Danish) * Ruud Drupsteen (Dutch) * Dan Bratt (Swedish) * ??? (Icelandic) * Espen Sandvik (Norwegian) * ??? (Thai) * ??? (Russian) * Jacek Braciak (Polish) * Timo Tuominen (Finnish) * Ádám Schnell (Hungarian) * ??? (Greek) * ??? (Hebrew) * Abel Abu Hassoun (Arabic) Story Descriptions Dingodile is a male half crocodile, half dingo with brown fur, brown eyes, a pig-like nose, sharp teeth, cream markings at the muzzle, palms, toes, and undersides of his arms, a long thick tapering green tail with a yellow underside, with the underside also on his chest and belly, and pale green spikes on his tail, triangular pointy ears with cream ear innards, and wearing tan pants and sometimes carried a flamethrower complete with a backpack-like generator. He doesn't wear a shirt and is also depicted barefoot. Personality Relationships Crash Bandicoot Crash is Dingodile's enemy-turned friend. Episode Appearances Season 1 * Teleportation Freaks * Area 54 (Appears at the very end only) * Tommy Missile Rampage * A New Ally in Need * Geshundfight * Techno-Teacher’s Pet * The Satellite Swipe * Winter Flame (Turns good in this) * Foul Ball * Facts of the Case * Cortex's Base Part 1 * Cortex's Base Part 2 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Bay * The Ploy's the Thing * Who Framed Cale Goldsmith? * Bee-Jeweled * The Good Blind, the Bad Deaf, and the Ugly Mute * Haunted Carnival * Cruisin' the Blue * Crash Grand Prix * Like Mother, Like Witherspoon * Crystal Clear Gem * Like Father, Like Witherspoon * The Cortex Scheme * Super Crash Season 2 * Dingodile and Tiny in Love * Enter Derek and Diana * Eye of the Tiger * Snake Eyes * Chicken Fun * Bandicoot in Sheep Skin * Crash Boom Bang a Cow * Bet Your Own Horse * Rat Fink * Pig Stye * Monkeying Around * Komodo Dumps * Doggone It * Crouching Dragon, Hidden Tiger * Rabbit and Bandicoot Season * Elemental and Zodiac Showdown * Project Sombra * Sombra Knows * Crash's Big Break * Sombra World * Cortex Sr.'s Revenge * Sombra's True Promise to Kylie's True Wish * Cortex's Eternal Lunar Eclipse * Cortex for Mayor Season 3 * Enter the Skull Kid * Sombra Through the Night * Moon's Tear for Fear * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 1 * Sombra's Inner Memories Journey Part 2 * Midnight Carnival of Doom * Swamp of the South * A Monkey's Plight * Knock on Woodfall * Climb Every North Mountain * Winter Fever * Snowhead Way Out * Way Out West in the Sea * A Pirate's Life * The Great Bay Maze * East Canyon of the Dead * Ikana Castle Catastrophe * Stone Tower of Terror * Divide and Conquer * Unite and Conquer * Fight Me to the Moon * Majora's Madness * When Worlds Collide and Freeze * Day of Goodbyes * A Date to Remember (Flashbacks only) * Spinful of Memories Season 4 * A Corona Call * Interdimensional Crisis * Walk the Dinosaur * You Got a True Friend in Me * Ice, Ice Baby * Rumble in the Jungle * Spy Thieves with Hearts of Gold * Real or Fake Gems * A Metarexmon Melee * The Ultimate Teasing Test * Tea Time * The Truth of the Metarexmon * The Big Break-Out * Army of Light * Two Fearless Friends * So Long Crash Movies * Crash Bandicoot Adventures the Movie Trivia * Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains